Νήσοι Ιαπωνίας
Νήσοι Ιαπωνίας Islands of Japan thumb|250px|[[Ιαπωνία.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος νήσων της Ιαπωνίας. Εισαγωγή This is a list of islands of Japan. The four main islands of Japan are: *Hokkaido Νήσος *Honshu Νήσος *Kyushu Νήσος *Shikoku Νήσος List of smaller islands of Japan Japan has 6,852 islands in total as of 1988, of which 426 are inhabited. This figure may include disputed areas and tidal islands and artificial islands, but all islands are at least in size. The Northern Territories These are the four disputed Kuril Islands. See also Kuril Island conflict. *Etorofu Νήσος *Habomai Νήσος *Kunashiri Νήσος *Shikotan Νήσος Hokkaido *Okushiri Νήσος *Yagishiri Νήσος *Teuri Νήσος *Rebun Νήσος *Rishiri Νήσος * Ō Island (Oshima) * Ko Island (Oshima) Islands off Honshu in Sea of Japan *Liancourt Rocks (Takeshima/Dokdo) - disputed, administered by the Republic of Korea *Oki Νήσοι *Sado Νήσος *Todo Νήσος *Mitsukejima Νήσος Islands in Tokyo Bay (Artificial Islands) * Dream Island (Yume No Shima) * Odaiba Νήσος * Saru Νήσος (natural) * Heiwa Νήσος * Showa Νήσος * Keihin Νήσος * Tokyo International Airport * Katsushima Νήσος * Hakkeijima Νήσος * Higashi-Ogijima Νήσος Islands in the Pacific Ocean *Izu Νήσοι **Aogashima Νήσος **Hachijojima Νήσος **Izu-Ōshima Νήσος **Kozushima Νήσος **Miyakejima Νήσος **Mikurajima Νήσος **Niijima Νήσος **Shikinejima Νήσος **Toshima Νήσος **Torishima Νήσος *Ogasawara Νήσοι **Chichijima Νήσος **Hahajima Νήσος **Iwojima Νήσος **Minami-Torishima Νήσος (Marcus Island) **Okino-Torishima Νήσος (Parece Vela) *Enoshima Νήσος Islands around Kyūshū Most of these are located in the East China Sea. *Hiroshina Νήσος *Amakusa Νήσος *Gotō Νήσοι *Hirado Νήσος *Hashima Νήσος *Iki Νήσος *Koshikijima Νήσοι *Tsushima Νήσοι Nansei Νήσοι (Ryukyu Chain) Satsunan Νήσοι The northern half is part of administratively part of Kagoshima Prefecture and Kyūshū). Osumi Νήσοι The North-Eastern Group: * Tanegashima Νήσος * Yakushima Νήσος * Kuchinoerabujima Νήσος * Mageshima Νήσος The North-Western Group: * Takeshima Νήσος * Iοjima Νήσος * Shοwa-Iōjima Νήσος * Kuroshima Νήσος Tokara Νήσοι The Shichi-tō: * Kuchinoshima Νήσος * Nakanoshima Νήσος * Gajajima Νήσος * Suwanosejima Νήσος * Akusekijima Νήσος * Tairajima Νήσος * Kodakarajima Νήσος * Takarajima Νήσος Amami Νήσοι * Amami-Οshima Νήσος * Kikaigashima Νήσος * Kakeromajima Νήσος * Yoroshima Νήσος * Ukeshima Νήσος * Tokunoshima Νήσος * Okinoerabujima Νήσος * Yoronjima Νήσος Ryukyu-Shoto Νήσοι The Southern Half, Okinawa Prefecture Okinawa Νήσοι The Central Group or Ryukyu proper: * Okinawa Νήσος (aka. Okinawan mainland, Okinawa hontō) * Kumejima Νήσος * Iheyajima Νήσος * Izenajima Νήσος * Agunijima Νήσος * Iejima Νήσος * Iwo-Tori-Shima Νήσος (Iōtorishima) http://www.volcano.si.edu/world/volcano.cfm?vnum=0802-02= * Kerama Νήσοι ** Tokashikijima Νήσος ** Zamamijima Νήσος ** Akajima Νήσος ** Gerumajima Νήσος * Daito Νήσοι ** Kita-Daito Νήσος ** Mimami-Daito ** Oki-Daito Νήσος Sakishima Νήσοι Also known as the Further Isles: * Miyako Νήσοι ** Miyakojima Νήσος ** Ikema Νήσος ** Ogami Νήσος ** Irabu Νήσος ** Shimoji Νήσος ** Kurima Νήσος ** Minna Νήσος ** Tarama Νήσος * Yaeyama Νήσοι ** Iriomote Νήσος ** Ishigaki Νήσος ** Taketomi Νήσος ** Kohamajima Νήσος ** Kuroshima Νήσος ** Aragusuku Νήσος ** Hatoma Νήσος ** Yubujima Νήσος ** Hateruma Νήσος ** Yonaguni Νήσος * Senkaku Νήσοι Disputed territory also claimed by the People's Republic of China and the Republic of China, but administered by Japan: ** Uotsurijima Νήσος ** Kuba-Jima Νήσος ** Taisho-Jima Νήσος ** Kita-Kojima Νήσος ** Minami-Kojima Νήσος Islands in the Inland Sea *Kasaoka Νήσοι ** Takashima Νήσος (Okayama) ** Shiraishi Νήσος ** Kitagi Νήσος, 北木島 ** Obishi Νήσος, 大飛島 ** Kobi Νήσος, 小飛島 ** Manabe Νήσος, 真鍋島 ** Mushima Νήσος (Okayama) * Shiwaku Νήσοι *Awaji Νήσος *Etajima Νήσος *Itsukushima Νήσος (popularly known as "Miyajima") *Shodoshima Νήσος *Suo-Oshima Νήσος Islands in lakes *Daikon Νήσος * Bentenjima Νήσος in Lake Toya * Bentenjima Νήσος in Lake Hamana Other Artificial islands *Chūbu Centrair International Airport *Dejima Νήσος *Kansai International Airport *Kobe Airport *Port Νήσος *Rokko Νήσος *New Kitakyushu Airport Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πολυνησία *Μικρονησία *Μελανησία *Ινδονησία *Ειρηνικός Ωκεανός *Ωκεανία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *